


What Will Happen If I See You Again...

by Lover_of_AUs (orphan_account)



Series: Of Witches and Demons [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Chains, Demons, Domestic Violence, Dominant!Hannibal, F/M, M/M, Magic, Rough Sex, Transformation, War, Witches, medieval!au, submissive!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lover_of_AUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mischa is born, Hannibal discovers that he have to pay a high price for what he had received: one of his daughters must go with the Wall Witch, the one who made William fertile.  The evil witch wants to take Mischa, but Emily will take his place, breaking the family and immersing Hannibal in a world of darkness. When he is falling, a demon possesses and will plant the idea of conquering the kingdoms. He forgets everything realted to Emily and became a complete monster, abusing Will and tormenting the people that once he most loved...</p>
<p>He just wanted to have a family, and someone will be giving back what had long been in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When a Heart Stops Loving

She was so beautiful. So little and fragile, with pale skin. She had little blonde hair, and her eyes, maroon with little sparkles of blue. The little baby girl was between his parents, one of her hands gripping a finger of Hannibal and the other, one of Will's. They were smiling at her, kissing her little head. Will was still weak because of giving birth, and Hannibal was still crying for seeing his little new daughter, so beautiful, and his wife at his side, so perfect and precious. What more he could ask?Hannibal took Will's head in his free hand and kissed his forehead, then his nose and finally his lips. Will kissed back, interviewing his fingers. He was naked under the covers, sweating, and there was still some blood in them, a sign of his last birth.

 

Someone knocked the door. Hannibal got up from the bed and opened it, revealing two little blond heads, smiling and asking for their new little sister. He smiled, and let them in, closing the door afterwards. They kissed their mother and looked at Mischa, who was still gripping Will's finger. Hannibal sat next to his wife, looking at how his sons treated their new sister, with such tenderness and care, his heart melted. But what he missed in this perfect picture was his little angel, Emily. She didn't came with her brothers. Hannibal was going to search for her when the door opened again, Emily coming inside and closing it. She had a little hand-made doll in his right hand. It was a cat. Emily approached the bed, Edward and Alex letting her pass between them, and climbed, crawling towards Mischa. The baby opened her eyes, looking at the new body in the bed next to her, and smiled, laughing and extending her shorts arms towards the girl. Emily wasn't smiling, she just stared back. Her different eyes were like knives, sharp and shining like silver. Her dark hair was falling like waterfalls at his sides. The baby didn't cry, nor stopped moving her arms, trying to lure her big sister to hug her. Emily took the cat doll between her little hands and stared. No one was making a sound, watching her. Then, Emily handed the doll to Mischa, who stared a little before gripping the fluffy, fake animal in her arms. She laughed and smiled, and her brothers did the same. But Emily wasn't. She watched how all her family smiled and played with the new member of the family, but she couldn't smile. She wanted with so much will, but nothing came. Her lips, like a stone, thin line, and her inexpressive eyes, water and blood together making a strange sensation. Emily didn't notice how her parents looked at her, worried and confused. When all were asleep, Hannibal went to visit Emily's bedroom, discovering his little angel looking across the window. She had a black book at her side. Hannibal approached her, sitting next to her, and looked at the sky, eyes starting to show terror.

 

There was strange clouds forming horrifying silhouettes, the moon red as blood. There were a few stars, and little by little, all of them disappeared. One of the clouds have the shape of a stag, his antlers long and ready to knock them in someone. Then, the cloud was in front of the moon, and the cloud took life, turning his horrible head, looking into Emily and Hannibal. The old man pushed his daughter out of sight and closed the curtains, panting in horror. He looked at her daughter, and she was holding the black book. She pressed the book into his body, like she wanted to be one with it. She didn't broke the eye contact with his father. Hannibal didn't react until some minutes later.

 

"Emily...," he pointed to the curtains."What...What was that."

"...", she didn't answered. She pressed the book even more tighter.

"Emily, tell me. What. Was. THAT."

"...She's coming for her...", she said.

"What?"

"I said 'She's coming for her.' "

"Who?Who comes for who?"

"The Wall Witch. She's coming for Mischa. She wants her payment for her service towards you, Father," Emily looked she was going to cry, but still looked at her father."She said that Mommy used her magic water in exchange for one of his daughters, and now that Mommy can't have more children, she can take Mischa away. She wants to use her for his spells!"

"What on Earth are you saying?! Emily Lecter, stop this nonsense right now and tell me the truth!"

"I'm telling you, Papa!The Wall Witch is real!This is her diary, I found it in the garden and all of what I'm saying is written in it!Look!," then, Emily opened the book, revealing pages and pages of drawings, formulas, and spells, just like some extracts of a diary. Hannibal took the book and read it, fear running in his veins. His face started to pale while he read, and his tears tried to blind him, so he would stop reading the horrible truth. Emily walked towards her father, her little hands interviewed and worry in her eyes. Her little nightgown only let her feet and knees at sight, and the cold stone floor didn't stopped her to walk towards her beloved father. She put a hand Hannibal's, and he looked up, seeing his daughter's worry.

"Why didn't you told me this before?Why did you hide it?", he asked, anger in his voice.

"Be-Because I thought it was just a book, nothing important...But until this morning I didn't realized it wasn't like that..."

"This means I'll have to give Mischa to that...Wall Witch...because she let Will bath in her waters?But your mother would never agreed to gave one of his children!"

"The Alcar Witch says the Wall Witch tricked him, Papa. She disguised like an old lady and didn't tell Mommy anything about the payment. The Alcar Witch told me too she can try and save Mischa, but we have to give her a girl for her spells, no matter what. And I told her I'll take Misha's place."

"YOU DID WHAT?!", he shouted, standing up. Emily took five steps back, scared. She put her arms around her body, hugging herself."WHY?!WE COULD HAVE DO SOMETHING, TRICK HER!WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE THE DECISION!"

"I'm sorry, Father, but I can't let Misha go, not now Mommy has seen her...I don't want Mommy sad, I know he'll die if the Wall Witch took Mischa away!...I don't want him to die!I don't want anyone die!I just want to help my little sister!Please, Father, understand me!", she pleaded.

"...Who is-Who is that...Alcar Witch?"

"She's a good witch. She protects the children and tries to save them from the Devil. She gave me the doll for Mischa, it's emh...it's blessed, so nothing will happen to her.", Emily looked her father, who was still crying. He was going to loose one of his daughters anyway. She hugged him."I'm sorry, Father, please forgive me."

"No, you have to forgive me. I couldn't protect you..."

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx[-]xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

When Hannibal told Will about what Emily discovered, his wife screamed and cried, making Mischa cry. But he couldn't comfort her. His weak heart broke in pieces. He run into Emily's bedroom, but she wasn't there. Like her things. There was just dust and cobwebs. But in the middle of the room, there was one of her dolls, the one he made just for her. He still could feel the shooting pain in his fingers because of the needle. Hannibal was in his knees in front of him, crying. He hugged his husband, the little doll between them.

 

Hannibal decided it would be better for their twins to think his sister was kidnapped. The boys cried and demanded how it happened, but their own parents couldn't know exactly what happened to their beloved daughter. Hannibal ordered to burn everything related to Emily, wiping off his life in the castle. No one would remember her. William still was a secret for everyone, but the rumors about him and the disappearance of Emily started to bruise, his weak state worsening even more. His mind started to play tricks to him, and his nightmares were the most horrible thing he had saw in his life. He started to sleepwalk, and Hannibal had to tied him so no one would see him. Will tried so hard to smile again, tried to be a good mother to their children, but the loss of one of them was too painful. Hannibal tried to help him, searching for Emily, but she was nowhere. He just found the house of that old woman, who tricked his wife, but there was nothing there. Hannibal, pure wrath in his blood, burned the house, screaming like an animal. His men, scared, observed how their lord became a different person in that moment.

 

The live of the Lecters changed that day. Hannibal hated magic, because magic gave him a beautiful gift, but no one have told him he'll have to pay such a terrible price. That same magic stole from him one his treasures, and he won't forgive anyone, not even his wife. Will was part of his pain. If he hadn't listened to that woman, if he hadn't drowned in the lake...If he hadn't given birth to their children, anything of this would have happened. So he took William to the most dark tower of his castle, and locked him there. After all, nobody knows he existed, so there was no problem at all. William cried, asking to let him go, but Hannibal didn't listened. He closed the door, and put the key in his pocket.

His next move was to marry Lady Bloom, just for the necessity of a woman to feed Mischa, and put the twins to train in combat, so they would go to the war he'll prepare. He had enough contacts and friends to make an army, and they won't ask what porpoise he had. In his mine, a demon was born, and all he wanted was power and blood, all memories of Emily lost. His heart, which once was full of love and care, was now sinking in a world of darkness and hate, destroying what once was his most loved treasure; **his family**...

 


	2. When The Future Is Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, Will have to face his new future, and maybe someone will come from death...

Lord Hannibal Lecter. The Black Terror. The Blood Snake. The Child of the Devil. A monster.

 

Hannibal conquered all kingdoms, killing and burning alive those who dare to confront him. His intern demon was laughing, his bloody fangs showing an evil smile, seeing how his human made death a kind of art. When the Crawford's castle fell, he ordered to bring to him the lord and his wife. Jack, bleeding because of a cut in his face and abdomen, fell into the floor, coughing and groaning because the pain. His wife, Bella, tried to help him, but two men were gripping her arms so tight she could feel how her bones were breaking. There, in the principal living room, he put him in his knees Jack in the floor, his head resting in a bench of rich, black wood. In Hannibal's hand, a long, shining sword, the blade all red. Bella was watching, trying to save her love from his imminent death. But the only solution will cost her own life, but it was worth the sacrifice. So she closed her eyes and bite into her lower lip, her green blood running down her jaw. She opened her eyes again, revealing a pure darkness in them.

 

The tow men who were grabbing her went flying towards the near wall, crashing their heads, the blood and brains painting the wall. Bella was no longer the beautiful woman who Jack brought into his party, but a witch. Her dark skin was becoming white, her darks curls burning in a furious fire, her delicate hands becoming paws with long and sharp claws, the legs were transforming in ones of the similarity of a cheetah without fur. The flesh of her abdomen was starting to disappear, revealing her chops and a red sphere in place of her heart. Bella's jaw started to make weird noises, like when a bone was breaking, and it opened, her cheeks transforming in a row of meat strings and sharp-pointed teeth, green blood coming out her mouth. She screamed like an animal, fighting and throwing men away from her. One of them get a more painful end. Bella took him between her large paws, stretching him, cutting him in two, his intestines falling like ivy, the inter organs splashing in the floor and his blood bathing the head of Bella. She removed his head and ate it, after chewing for a few seconds she roared, spitting blood, skull's bones and pieces of brain. The men tried to scape, but only a few make it to the exit. Hannibal stood in his place, watching with a smile the scene.

He knew Bella wasn't normal, and he knew Jack did it too. He protected her too much, even more than a loving spouse. She even smelled like poison and darkness, and a little of decay, her strong perfume not being able to hide it from his sharp nose. Jack was crying, knowing his wife had condemned herself to save him, but she would die. This wasn't the normal Hannibal he had known for years, the disappearance of his older daughter causing him a grave pain, his heart a black hole who only swallowed darkness and hate, growing inside him, making him stronger, but also like a puppet in the strings of a evil master. Hannibal watched how the few, stupid men he brought with him fought to protect him, dying like flies. He started to get bored, so he aimed at the red sphere and thrown his sword, knocking it in the perfect place. Bella stopped, fixing her eyes in Hannibal, then in Jack, who was looking at her with shame and heavy tears falling down his face. Bella walked towards her husband, coming back to her normal body, with the sword still in her heart. She extended an arm, trying to touch Jack, but Hannibal put his body in the middle, took the knob of the sword and pulled. Green and red combined in the blade, he made room for Bella to fall to her husband, Jack crying and hugging her. She was still alive, but too weak. Hannibal had a grin of triumph in his face, walking away from them to go to the throne of the castle.

 

"You'll fall if you continue walk the pace you have taken."

"Pardon me?", Hannibal said, turning his head and seeing Bella pointing a finger towards him.

"The man you have possessed...He is more powerful than you think, demon...", Bella answered, coughing some blood.

"Powerful? You mean he's more powerful than me, a pure demon who can destroy kingdoms with just a whisper?", he laughed."Please, don't make me laugh!"

"He is powerful...because he has a reason to battle. He has enough knowledge of what is happening, even if he can't control what you are doing to him. And he has a goal. Not like you, you putrid lizard."

"And, if you were right, what goal have this poor soul who sold himself to me willingly, huh?"

"His goal...Such a honorable one...To rescue a soul who sacrifice itself to save another, one who was so pure, so innocent, who didn't care what could happen to it. A life who carries the same blood like his. His own flesh, his own legacy."

"Get to the point, witch!", he demanded, but Bella didn't listened.

"He once was a cruel man. Killed just for fun, to see what the people- hgg!", Bella coughed more blood, starting to pale, but she continued to talk."...What the people would do. He lost his pace a long time ago, the light who guided him extinguished by anothers, already under the ground, buried by bloody hands. Hannibal Lecter is a man who would destroy just to protect himself. But now...Now you are bruising his new light, and he won't forgive you-HGR!...H-He would come again...She too...She will destroy you...in order to safe her family...You'll regret what-", Bella was too weak to continue, but her eyes showed pure fury towards Hannibal. The red sphere, which had been losing his light, was starting to turn off."The new reign of the Wall Witch will crash you like a pathetic insect, you foul. Leave this family, and you'll be allowed to go..."

"Bella, please, stay with me!", cried Jack, kissing her head and caressing pale cheeks.

 

Hannibal stopped smiling. This woman was indeed that Alcar Witch, the one who protected the little brats from the evil and blah blah BLAH. He took his sword and killed her, knocking the blade in her forehead. Jack cried and attacked him, but Hannibal was more quickly and cut his head. Then, he took a little dagger, opening the thorax of Bella, so he could reach for the ruby inside her. The red sphere was a magic crystal that every witch have, their magic coming from them. The color of the gem depended of the witch. Hannibal put the ruby in his bag, and walked towards the throne. He looked at the tapestry with the shield of the Crawfords. He gripped one of the corners of it and pulled, the material tearing. Now, this castle will be one of the demon's nest.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx[-]xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Will was carried by his husband, after everyone was sleeping and wrapped with a black cape, into the Crawford's castle. Wait, it was Hannibal's now. In the entrance, he could see sparkles of fire and bloody corpses. He also saw there, in various posts, children and mothers, pierced, they're faces showing terror and pain. Will couldn't look away, he couldn't believe his husband had done all this. He noticed a lot of little girls piled up near the posts. One of them looked a little like his lovely Emily. He started to cry. Hannibal didn't comfort him, just walked and walked. They crossed the streets, the entrance of the castle and ascended the stairs, until he found himself facing a big, wooden door. Will knew what was coming. He'll had to let this monster of husband he had mount him, in the bed of a stranger, who must be already dead and his head hanging out in the front door. He wanted to scream, to fight, but he didn't have no more strength. He let his husband drive him to the bed, let him push his body into the cold sheets, let him rip his worn-out blouse and let him kiss him in the lips, a kiss which made Will wanted to puke.

The demon who had possessed Hannibal had to admit that this mortal was very beautiful. Even demons can see and surrender to that beauty. And, to be honest, he wanted a little of relief. And the most near warm body was in his tent, waiting for him. He understand why that mortal hide this beautiful toy, too perfect and seductive. At first sight, the demon thought it was a woman, but when he saw what it was between her tights, he gasped by the surprise. How could had he been able to give birth to four children?A man?Whatever, what was important was that now, he could use his body to relief whenever he wanted. And with all this blood, destruction and power he was gaining, he had to admit he was starting to get turned on. The man... _Wait, his name was Will_. Will tried to scape, but he grabbed one of his ankles and brought him back to him, pressing his bulge to his entrance, rubbing and pushing a little. William put his arms in his face, hiding his tears from his husband. The first time they were together, Hannibal took advantage of him, but he liked it because he was good with him. He had been eight years with Hannibal, he knew him better than anyone, and now, he could tell this monster wasn't his husband. This monster was another person, and he was going to touch him where he only let his husband touch. The monster licked two of his fingers and penetrated Will with them, thrusting with a violent force, making him bleed. After some minutes, he introduced his manhood, stilling for some time to feel the warmness of the mortal. It was better than he thought. Will was crying because of the intrusion, even when he knew very well how was the girth of Hannibal, now he thought it was too much for his abused body. The monster lifted Will's legs and wrapped them around his hips, then tied the mortal's wrist to the headboard. Finally, he looked at his piece, admiring his body with eyes full of lust and desperation. He needed to relief, and this body was perfect for it. Hannibal started to thrust, making the bed rock with the same pace as his thrust. Will was crying and screaming, blood running down his tights and he couldn't do anything, the monster grabbing his legs so he wouldn't kick him. Hannibal licked his long, pale neck, his red eyes shining, imaging how would be to taste Will's blood, but why think about it when you can taste? He bit with force, his sharp fangs digging in his neck, blood filling his mouth. _So sweet, like honey and flowers. An innocent soul, for me to use like I want...Thank God this human has some taste in selecting his mate,_ the demon thought, parting from the reddened head and lifting his head, revealing his neck. The blood he had just drank had fallen down his jaw, with saliva. His fangs hid again, and he lowered his head and kissed William, the taste of biles in Will's mouth.

William couldn't resist anymore, when the monster bite into his neck and drank his blood, he felt like someone was pulling out his soul. If only Hannibal could come back and rescue him like he did in the lake...He felt like fainting, but a hand fly to his neck, slapping him. He opened his eyes, and looked at the horrible smile the face of Hannibal was showing. Those eyes weren't Hannibal's, they always have been maroon, never red. He slapped him again and again, but when he was tired, he flipped Will and started to spank his ass while thrusting. The monster was enjoying his fuck-toy, so responsive and yet he had hope he would be saved by his husband.  _Poor sweet William..._

 

"You-You know what?No one will save you. Now you're  _hmph-_ mine. You'll do anything I'll  _ah_ ask...Don't think, just  _OH YES!!_ ", he came inside Will's hole, his large cock becoming bigger and thicker, opening Will to the limit and more. Will's cock was limp, not coming anytime. The pain was to big, and his right arm had broken when the monster flipped him. His hips have bruises and scratches which were bleeding, his face was red and a little inflated by the slaps, just like his butt cheeks. His wrists, bleeding because the ropes were too rough and he grazed to much in them. He cried and cried, just wishing the monster would kill him now. Instead, he took his face and kissed him roughly, bitting and sucking loudly. He parted and took some air."I have...I have to admit this was the best fuck I ever have. Don't think this is the last time, you'll be my fuck-toy. I don't like the term 'mates', I'm not a person of just  _one love in my life_ ...Well, demon, if you hadn't noticed. You can say goodbye to all your past life and your...husband. Now you're mine and you won't fuck anyone but me. You'll accept me, love me and desire me. You'll beg for my cock when you'll see me, you'll drink my cum like if it was the most delicious wine in the world. I'M ALL YOU'LL THINK ABOUT. I can't say the same for me...You know, now I have a wife and I need to carry out some obligations in the bed, you understand, right? And don't worry about your children. The twins are being trained to combat in my war and Mischa thinks Alana is his mother, they love each other so much. Nail and flesh.", he laughed at Will's cries. He was even more beautiful when he was broken and sad."Oh, come now, a true mother wants the best for their children. THIS is the best you can give them. And me, I'm the best you can have...", he caressed his cheek, sweeping his tears with his thumb."I'll provide for you, I'll promise I'll be good and gentle sometimes, but you have to understand. Your children aren't mine, I can't have a heir without him having my blood. It would be ridiculous!Alana is the best fertile female mortal I saw, and you have to admit she married me without asking what happened to you!She's just a womb with legs. When my first child is born, I'll kill her and you'll be my private queen, okay, my little fuck-toy?What do you say?"

"I-I-I just...just wanted to see Emily again...Just hug her one more time...I don't want you, I want my princess, I want to hug Mischa and separate the twins when they fight. I wan...I want my husband to kiss me again. I don't want you...I'll never love you...", said Will, looking at his eyes, but he gasped at what he saw.

 

He saw his husband's eyes. His real husband. He looked scared. He WAS scared. He hugged Will, so tight but with his real warmth, both of them crying. The real Hannibal was saying a mantra of " _Please, forgive me, please, please, I was weak, please..._ ". Will wanted to hug him, but he couldn't move, so he kissed his hair and his forehead, then Hannibal lifted his head, capturing his lips with his owns, a sweet kiss, praying for forgiveness. Will prayed for him to come back, to save them, him and his children. He told him they will die without him, he needed Hannibal to survive the loss of Emily, and now he was going to loose all he had left: his little baby Mischa, his perfect twins Edward and Alexander, and the man he loved, his husband. He just wanted all back. Hannibal was crying, his eyes reddened because of the tears, and repeating the same thing...

 

"I'll come, sooner or later, I'll come. And we'll search for Emily and live together. Just wait for me please...Don't loose your hope, my love..."

 

Will believed him. He'll wait. He'll wait all the eternity if he must, but he'll wait. He tried to kiss him again, but Hannibal groaned of pain, falling from the bed. When he got up, his eyes were red again, looking with hate at him. The demon was back. But he'll wait. Hannibal promised he'll come back, and he believed him...

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx[In a far, dark forest, in a cottage...]xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

The body of a blonde woman lies in the floor, blood coming out of his stomach. Her blue eyes were looking at the ceiling, gasping for some air, but her mouth was full of blood. She heard some footsteps. She turned her head, the bloody hair sticking in her left cheek. A pair of pale feet appeared in front of her face. She lifted her eyes, traveling the body until he arrived at the face. A strange combination of furious fire and dark water fixed in her, throwing daggers at her. The girl have black, long hair, falling at her sides like calm snakes. In her right hand, she had a knife, the blade full of blood. In her left hand, a little bottle with a weird liquid in it. The woman started to trembled, panic in her beautiful eyes, but the girl wrinkled her eyebrows, and a terrifying expression appeared in her little face, then she lifted her right hand and knocked the knife in the woman's neck, tearing it open and letting more blood come out. The woman passed out. She cleaned her hands in the woman's dress after she took the sapphire out of her abdomen. She changed her simple dress, putting on a shirt of the woman's, and opened the door. She sat in a rock near the door of the cottage, waiting. A black woman told her she would come for her after she killed Bedelia Du Marier, a friend of her father. The little girl wondered how was her family. She waited and waited, the minutes passing and the night coming. If the black woman hadn't come yet, that meant she was dead. Now, the little girl was alone, in the home of Bedelia, who was dead on the floor. The little girl decided she'll have to walk to a near town and search for an orphanage or a church, the nearest one. She entered the house again, took a bag and inspected everything. She found a weird book with formulas and spells, a lot of shoes of her shape, some gold, a long, black cape with a hood, a pair of little dresses, some food and water and a strange stick with a little stone in the tip, like the sapphire she had. Suddenly, the stone and the big sapphire started to shine. The girl knew in that moment it was a magic wand. She put all he found in the bag, and strangely, noted it wasn't heavy even with all the things she carried. She put down the fire, closed the windows and door, and started to walk. There was a road a pair of kilometers from the house, so she decided to follow where it guided. After some hours of walking, a cart stopped near her. A man with a short, black beard, thin and pale and trembling, was driving it. He jumped into the floor. The cart was pulled by a single horse, a beautiful, grey horse. The man knelled down next to her.

 

"H-Hello, little one. What-What are you doing here alone?", he asked. The girl noted the man had a little problem when he talked, like if he was sick. She thought he'll be a good person and that he could help her to find a place to stay.

"My...parents are dead. I don't know where to go," she answered.

"Oh...Well, I can take you with me, if you don't care. My farm is near hear, and it would be good to have some help in there. Do you like animals?"

"Oh, yes, I love them!I'll be helpful, sir, I promise!", she said, excited. She really loved animals.

"Okay," he then lifted the girl, sitting her next to him."I'm Peter Bernardone, and you?"

"I'm Emily...just Emily."

 


	3. What I'll Do If You Hurt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years passed and things start to get worse than before...

After years of war, blood and sadness, all kingdoms fell into their knees, kissing the feet of Lord Hannibal Lecter. Some of them preferred to surrender before the dark lord came, others fought against him. While the darkness of his heart consumes him, his rule expands more and more, the grass he steps by turning red. The years pass and Hannibal has become the ruler of everything his eyes can see and even farther than that. His plans had finally ended, leaving entire families ruined and thousands of people dead. Now, his kingdom was a place were death and terror were close friends, collecting souls wherever they went. The sky was always gray, with dark clouds dancing in that morbid stage, and the sun was becoming a distant legend. For Hannibal, nothing right. For the demon, all was going just like he planned. Alana gave him a heir, a perfect boy, and just like he told to Will, the demon killed her after the baby didn't have to be breastfed. He fed her flesh to his fuck-toy, loving how his lips wrapped around his big fingers, how he ate with such hunger. It was normal, the demon fed the mortal when he wanted, and those days he did, Will tried to eat all he could. After the poor dinner, the demon fucked the weak body like he always did, rough and leaving Will bruised and bleeding. He always drank some of his blood too, leaving him too weak to run away, but in case he chained him to the royal bed. And every night, after all the sex and blood, Will cried, alone and broken, wanting to die. His life was a sick vicious circle, always the same thing. The days became weeks, and the weeks months, and the months, years...

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx[Fourteen years later...]xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Rumors about his children came to his ears, which made his state even more worse. Edward and Alexander, now turned on 22, have become monsters, killing without mercy whoever their father said they have to kill, not caring about nothing more than blood and power. He heard too that they killed a poor girl called Abigail who didn't wanted to undress in front of the twins, raping her and after that, they cut her throat. The poor girl saved her life because her father saw her, but she died with her family a few days after the incident. His little Mischa was growing into a beautiful woman, and when she turned 14, she was given to Mason Verger, which reputation was one of being an evil man who abused his sister and liked little boys and girls, and not in the good way. And for the heir of the demon, Harold, with just eleven was like his demoniac father: cruel, thirst for blood and intelligent. He saw him just one time, and he felt shame for the poor boy. He didn't deserved such destiny, even if he wasn't his own child he wanted to protect him, but he knew he couldn't. Will was getting older, but it seemed that the magical water he took years ago to give birth to his children also made him young with each year it passed. Will thought that maybe with time the demon would grew tired of him, but it was all the contrary. Each day he fucked him with more passion, kissed him with more hunger and drank with more thirst. He didn't understand why, but every night that the demon held him tight, he felt safe. Maybe the memory of his beloved husband, still in his mind, gave him hope for a great future. Emily was in his mind too. Something deep inside his heart told Will she was alive, but how could he prove such thing?He was so tired...

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx[-]xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“Are you finished or not, Emily?” said Randall, looking at Emily with excitement. She had the magic wand of the Wall Witch, reading her book for an specific spell. Randall was the son of Peter, which loved to be like an animal. The people of the village started to talk about him, saying he was a demon and should be burned. Peter had to make sure Randall stopped to imitate animals, at least in front of other people. Emily and him were like brothers, he accepted her since the first day, protecting her from anything. But she knew that, deep in his heart, he wanted to be an animal, a wolf. She remembered she got all the magic objects of Bedelia, and that she still conserved them. Besides, it could be fun to try and see if she could do some magic. So that's why they were in the old house of the Wall Witch, which skeleton was laying in the cold floor of the cottage. Everything was exactly like Emily remembered. The fireplace with strange symbols, the big cupboard full of clothes of little children, the shelves full of little bottles and flask with dead things, dust covering everything.

“Wait, there are too many spells here!Besides, you have to be patient!If I do the wrong spell, you can die,” she said, turning page after page searching for the magic spell of the transformations. But it was so confusing looking at this book, that Emily started to feel she was going to explode. ”Ahgg, God dammit, I can't find anything here!Maybe it's at the final...HERE!” she shouted, pointing at a picture of a man with tail and big ears of wolf. The title _The Werewolf and the Human_.”Alright. Fine,” she sighed and took a deep breath. Then, he looked at Randall. He was nervous. She read the spell several times, memorizing it, the pointed the wand towards her brother. Then, in her other hand, she took the sapphire, making the wand and the gem lit with strength.”Ready, Wolfy?”

“Yes,” he nodded, shutting his eyes.

“There isn't going to be a way back after this.”

“I know.”

“Are you sure-”

“Come on, Emmy! I've been waiting for this years! Yes, I'm sure, now DO IT!”

“OK!...Here I go. Fine.”

 

Emily pointed the wand towards Randall, the sapphire in the middle, shinning. The girl started to sing the spell, strange words swimming in the air. The atmosphere was becoming more heavy than before, and Randall started to feel weird. His hands were transforming into claws, sharp nails and hairy palms. His too opened jaw spilled his normal teeth, letting space for new sharp ones. Randall's skin was covered in brown fur. Emily didn't stopped singing the song, her eyes shining. The objects of the room were floating in the air, and Emily's hair went up, moving like a snake. The bones of Bedelia became dust, and flew around Emily, covering her completely. The sky outside was dark, and thunders came, lighting the forest. The voice of Emily started to sound strange, like the fusion of another one inside her. The sapphire fly in front of her, melting and entering into her mouth and nose. After the liquid was fully inside her, Randall was a big wolf with brown fur and yellow eyes. Emily coughed and coughed, not feeling very well. She fell into her hands and knees. The wolf immediately sniffed her, sounds of worry coming out of him, the he liked her face. Emily looked at him, her strange eyes meeting yellow ones. She stared, and the wolf too. Then, the girl got up slowly, not wanting to scare the animal. The wolf didn't move, just watched his friend. He extended his muzzle towards her hand and licked, like if he was demanding a scratch. Emily giggled and caressed the soft fur, relaxing and closing her eyes. She embraced the neck of Randall, noticing his scent of dirt, trees and old blood. The two of them closed their eyes and relaxed, something they haven't been able to do in years.

 

The new rule of Hannibal Lecter wasn't something nice. People were killed if they didn't do anything their new king told them, or if they didn't give up to the wishes of the Royal guards. Last week, an entire family was killed because they didn't allowed to three guards to play with their two daughters and burn the stable because one of the horses bit a guard. Another example of his cruelty was how she executed a lot of her friends witches, stealing away their magic gems. Until now, he had collected seven gems. The heads of them were in the wall behind the throne. The rest of the witches were scared and didn't have enough bravery to confront him. Some of them run away, leaving everything behind. Others decided to stay and help families who had lost everything or needed medicines and other things. Katherine Pimms was one of that witches, but her methods were kind of...strange. She was obsessed with bees and thought they could resolve everything. The Bee Queen, that's how she liked to be called. Emily talked with her just three times, one when Randall was following a rabbit when they were 10, the second time she was in the forest when she came back from practicing with magic in the cottage of the Wall Witch, and the last time the Bee Queen came searching for her, in her witch form. She talked with her and explained what her destiny was now that she killed the Wall Witch, the one who had scared the rest of the witches. Emily, the last girl the evil witch was going to use for her spells, was predestined to became the next generation of all the witches, the heir of the Wall Witch. Emily will start her destiny when the gem accepted her. And now, with the sapphire inside her, she felt like if she had more strong, more powerful...more hope. She could save her family at last. She could make her father came again and destroy the demon inside his body. She could take avenge from all those who dare to hurt the innocent people.

 

Randall moved, getting up and lifting Emily, putting her in his back. Then, they rode towards the family farm. Emily was so happy...Her dreams had come true at last...But her happiness came down when she saw the smoke.

 

The Bernardone's farm was in fire. Dead animals were everywhere, the vegetable patch destroyed. Jenny, Peter's favorite horse, was agonizing in the road, next to the entrance of the farm. Next to her, Peter. He was bleeding, one of his legs was missing just like his arms. Emily cried and jumped from the back of Randall, running towards him. Her tears felt like sour in her pale face. Incredibly, he still lived. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. Randall was next to her, the wolf sobbing and licking him in the face.

 

"Y-You did...it...Even w-he-n I tol-d you to..." Peter coughed, blood in his mouth."They came f-f-f-for you...Th-ey wanted to...they wanted you...to be Lord Harold's n-ew to-y...He saw you in the market...I told you to...kneel wh-en you saw him, my- my little ki-tty..."

"Please, Peter, don't go! I'm sorry, please, stay with us!Look, Randall is a wolf! I made it, I'm a witch now! I told you I would save all of you! Please, don't leave us! PLEASE!" she cried, a hand in Randall's noise.

"I'm sorry...Please...Ra-Randall, pro-protect her, don't let the-m get to her...please..."

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! PLEASE STAY ALIVE PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITHOUT YOU! You...You are my only family..."

 

Emily searched for the magic book and turned the pages, searching for a spell. She took her wand out and singed the spell. Before Peter died, his soul came out and possessed Jenny, the horse still alive. Then, Emily singed another one and cured her completely. The horse got up and trotted a little, then neighed. Randall smelled the horse, then howled happily. The two animals looked at Emily, who was still crying, but after seconds, she looked furious. Her eyes, full of hate, looked at the sky, dark clouds upon her. Strange figures were there. A giant, a bird, a snake...but the most terrifying was the stag. The stag looked alive, moving, his eyes red like blood and his horns so long and menacing. The stag descended, his figure becoming bigger and bigger, until he was in front of Emily. The stag fixed his bloody eyes in hers, the ocean and the volcano together making a terrific combination. The stag was starting to fell, the clouds moving, forming another body. Bedelia, the Wall Witch, was in front of her, a majestic aura around her. She was almost naked, and her blue eyes were there, like pure sapphires. She was smiling. Where it was Emily's heart started to illuminate, a blue fire surrounding her. Her black hair was now red fire. She closed her eyes and then opened them again, reveling two black holes there. She lifted herself from the floor. Now, she felt like a goddness, Bedelia's stare in her, full of pride.

 

"I am the new heir of the Wall Witch."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I decided I would do another fic of this AU, the 3rd part. It was supposed to be just three chapters, but...Whatever, I'll plan what to do next.
> 
> This is MY tumblr:
> 
> [Lover_of_AUs](http://loverofaus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Follow me!! I'll post more prompts and Aus there!! Ask me whatever you want!! x3

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was going to make another fic related to [A Secret Wife](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2538542), so here it is!! I was thinking about this for some days (actually, it was just one and half day xD), so I told myself "Hey, why not? I could be fun!". Then I remembered I have to go shopping and that I have a economy project BUT...I wanted to write.
> 
> Here's my tumblr:
> 
> [Lover_of_AUs](http://loverofaus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Follow me!! I'll post more AUs!! x3


End file.
